Cuddle me
by SchizophrenicRacoon
Summary: Yep, the completely unoriginal snuggling fanfiction... Yeah... ZakuxDosu... Or should I say, DosuxZaku.


Okay, uhm, here's a short ZakuxDosu drabble... Hey, doesn't saying 'ZakuxDosu' means Zaku goes ontop?

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or it's characters!!)

* * *

"Hey Dosu?" 

It was completely quiet... or should of been. It was four o'clock in the morning. One of the most quietest and relaxing hours... Or should have been.

But of course Kinuta Dosu had to share a room with his teammate Abumi Zaku.

The silhouette Zaku saw up against the moonlight at the window bed didn't move but it grunted,"Hrn?"

"...I'm cold." This statement came in the tone one would expect from one with the sort of doleful expression a puppy wears when it's trying to look sorry after stealing it's owner's muffin.

"...What's your point?" Came the deadpan reply.

"Wha... Wha... Whazzu mean 'what's your point'!?" Zaku forgot to whisper and sound sympathy-evoking as he sat up and gave the sleeping lump which he supposed was Dosu an incredulous stare,"I'm cold!!" (Note - 'Whazzu' - 'what do you')

"...So?"

"This is a ZakuxDosu fanfiction! Your meant to come over here and snuggle me to keep me warm, or let me cuddle in with you!!"

Dosu stayed silent for a few seconds, what Zaku dubbed in his head as a thoughtful sort of silence before the dark figure sat up, the moonlight revealing a still-bandaged face with only the Oto-nin's left eye showing. Zaku had to appreciate the wicked shadows that were being cast on Dosu's face. If he had been a sort of appreciative sort of person. But he wasn't.

"ZakuxDosu..."

"Hai... You know, the 'x' means..."

"I know what it means Zaku... But wouldn't it imply you go ontop?"

"...So?"

"...You know I'd be the seme."

"Tch."

"...You know in the Manga your legs look pretty broad when your bending over and making the ground into a cushion for me but in the Anime you look pretty gangly..."

"Wha... what the fuck!?"

"What the fuck what?"

"Whaddya mean, just coming out with 'when you bend over in the Manga your legs look all'... Neeeee, Dosu you pervert!"

Zaku could almost sense a vein throbbing into Dosu's forehead behind that thick layer of bandages and smirked smugly.

"What did you just call me?"

"A pervert! Dosu your a pervert! Checking me out when I'm bending over 'nd all..."

There was an incoherent spluttering from the direction Dosu was in and Zaku let himself savour a moment of victory.

"I was not checking you out. Your the perverted one... And also the uke-ish type..."

Zaku's feeling of truimph disappeared to be replaced by irritation,"I am not an uke."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are so."

"Am not times infinite plus one!!"

"...The hell...?"

"...It means I win," Zaku tried to cover up a sweatdrop.

"...Whatever," Dosu lay back down and turned over, pulling the sheets over himself. "I can't believe I let you talk me into a conversation at four am..."

"Yeah I'm special... But I'm still cold.

Moments later something furry and warm hit Zaku in the face and if it wasn't for his shinobi training he would of screamed and tried to throw it off as some over-fluffy kitten smothered his face. Instead, he picked it up and blinked at it, feeling it all over.

"Ne Dosu... Isn't this your...?"

"Hai."

"B-but..."

"Just take it and go to sleep."

Closing his mouth he had just opened to argue back, Zaku couldn't help but let a smile pass his lips before lying back down and pulling Dosu's furry thing over him. He smiled at the sleeping Dosu briefly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hi! This fanfiction was finished at twenty past four in the morning and wasn't started much earlier! And if you peek out the window the sky's pretty light and you can see some pink in the blue I think... 

And my mum's coming back today and I'm meant to be up early 'cos she's got Dutch people coming round.

Did you know Dutch people are really fluent in English because it's compulsary to learn it since Primary One? Wow.

By the way - We all know Dosu's thing is really a wig-wig he tamed. Don't know what a wig-wig is? Read the Edge Chronicles! They rock!!

Also, don't ask how I noticed the thing with Zaku's legs... I'm just observant... -COUGH-

The muffin thing is 'cos once my sister was eating a muffin and the doorbell rang and she went to answer the doorbell and when she came back the muffin was gone because Sasha our Golden Retriever had eaten it...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
